The Administrative Core (Admin Core) will assume overall responsibility for coordinating and integrating all activities and resources for the Translational Center for Child Maltreatment Studies (TCCMS). The Center Director, in collaboration with executive leadership and advisory committees, will resource and support productive, high-quality, high-impact science by providing resources and mentorship that: (1) support the success of TCCMS investigators; (2) create opportunities that spark new innovation and collaborations; and (3) facilitate the production of ancillary and additional R-level grants that will take the TCCMS into the next decade of discovery. The Admin Core will ensure that the TCCMS develops as a national data resource by hosting a repository of data gleaned from Projects 1 & 2 through which researchers from around the country will conduct secondary and hypothesis-generating new science. Through a series of innovative experiential learning and mentoring programs, the Admin Core will develop national models for nurturing new child maltreatment scientists at the undergraduate, graduate, postdoctoral, and junior faculty levels as well as for faculty at remote campuses where R-level child maltreatment research has not yet flourished. The Admin Core will rapidly disseminate knowledge and raise public awareness through a website that will function as a gateway for information and data, and by setting the agenda for an annual conference series focused on innovation in child maltreatment research and practice. Finally, the Admin Core will provide the necessary scaffolding to ensure that the translational products produced by the DOC successfully traverse the Research-to-Policy Bridge by: (1) positioning the TCCMS as a valuable resource from which policy-makers can benefit; (2) making TCCMS researchers smarter about policy and using this cadre of researchers to expose policy- makers to impactful science; and (3) engaging the process of policy change by forming a National Coalition to address the complex issues of child maltreatment. The Admin Core is designed for administrative efficiency and effectiveness and integrates seamlessly with the already built-out infrastructure of PSU's Network on Child Protection & Well-Being and the impressive institutional matching supports contributed by the Social Science Research Institute, Vice President for Research, and Colleges of Health and Human Development, Nursing, and Medicine. This strong Admin Core will ensure the swift translation of the TCCMS's ambitions and impactful research agenda as well as its capacity to rapidly become a national resource for: producing and advancing high-quality science; being a gateway for information and resources that raise public awareness and grow new science; communicating the impact of science in ways that implore policy change; and inspiring future generations of scientists, practitioners, and advocates to devote their careers to detecting, treating, and preventing child maltreatment and to eradicating deleterious outcomes for victims.